Mayaka Ibara
}}}}} }}}}| valign="top" }}}}| — }}}}}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }} }} |} ' Mayaka Ibara' is one of the main characters of Hyouka, a student at Kamiyama High School. Aside from the Classics Club, she's also a member of the Manga Club and is also a volunteered librarian. She can be seen as the other character's guardian in a way that she is always keeping them in check. Biography Mayaka has been in the same class and school as Hōtarō since their first grade in elementary school, also She and Hōtarō went to the same middle school as Satashi. As of now Mayaka is a member of the Manga Club, a volunteer librarian for the Library Club on Fridays, and the Classics Club, of which she joined primarily due to Satashi being a member. ''General Information'' Personality Mayaka Ibara is very strict and even nitpicky with herself and others, and consequenlty fairly irascible. Though she can be impulsive, stubborn and rudely frank, Ibara is very capable of being nice. Her more pleasent demeanor is shown through such habits as giving nicknames to her friends like Chitanda, whom she calls "Chii-chan". She is aslo very fond and possessive of mangas and their artists, as she is a manga artist herself. Appearance Ibara is a fairly short and small framed girl, standing at 148 cm (4'10"), and weighing 48 kg (106 lbs). She has most of her short brown hair cut just below her ears with her bangs cut above her eyebrows. Ibara's hair is generaly styled in a way that fans out near the bottom, though on occasion she wears it up in small pigtails. Mayaka's eyes are fanango-pink and sparkle whenever she reads manga. Ibara is principally seen in the Kamiyama High School uniform. When not in her school uniform, She dresses in a rather "casual chic" style. She also does cosplays, usually of classic manga characters. Relationships Satoshi Fukube Mayaka has had a crush on Satoshi since middle school, however, he always brushed her feelings aside with a joke. She is oblivious to the fact that Satoshi actually reciprocates her feelings, but is hesitant to act upon them. Due to this, she restrains her emotions and hides her feelings for him. Nevertheless Mayaka calls him by the nickname "Fuku-Chan". Eru Chitanda She is close friends with Eru and calls her by the nickname "Chi-chan". Hōtarō Oreki She has known Hōtarō since middle school and usually talks to him in a sarcastic manner, for she dislikes Hōtarō's laid-back attitude and life-style. She seems to have trouble accepting the fact that Hōtarō is able to solve mysteries and puzzles she herself couldn't. Quotes *"Oreki, your strange!" *"What an idiot" *"I'm not angry!" *"Why do you have this, Chii-chan?" *"This is just sad, im running away to fuku-chan" Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery: Mayaka Ibara Trivia *She's the smallest person among the group. *Her favorite manga is "A Corpse by Evening". *During Kanya Fest, Mayaka cosplays characters from 3 different classic manga series. *#Frolbericheri from There Were Eleven *#Akko from Himitsu no Akko-chan *#Senri Mariko from Rainbow Parakeet *Mayaka is a exceptionally talented manga artist, and is creating her own manga. *She calls Satoshi "Fuku-chan" and Chitanda "Chii-chan". Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Student